


A letter to my love

by Elphachel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphachel/pseuds/Elphachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla writes a letter to Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to my love

My dear Laura,

What could I say to you? I don't have the words. Not the ones I want. I'll never find the words for you. I was so fucking mad at you. You fucking abandoned me. I needed you. I fucking needed you there beside me, and you fucking left.

"I need my space," you said. So go. But don't leave. Please, please, please don't leave. Please dear god, come back to me, I need you, I want you, I LOVE YOU!

"You're too sad," you said, as you walked out yet again. Maybe if you didn't keep fucking leaving me I could be happier.

I waited lifetimes for you. Waited through the dark and the light, through the day and the night, through the lows and the heights (rhyming, I can be poetic when I want). I'm weighted down by the years I've seen, all 300 of them. You're not even 20. You're young and naive, but you said you'd love me forever. For you humans, a few years is forever.

"I need my space," you'd say, when I tried to protect you from the demons all around. The monsters like me, that wanted to eat you. Why couldn't you fucking listen!?

"You're too sad," you'd say, when I talked about how you would die one day, leaving me alone. And I was right.

Goddamnit Laura. I miss you. I miss how you'd call me Carm and let me hold you close and kiss me and how you'd bring me blood even though I know it creeped you out sometimes and I miss you telling me you love me, and I hate them for taking you, and killing you. For taking your blood and forcing it through me. I haven't eaten since then. I'm practically dead. Dying for you, my love. Dying to be with you.

I fucking miss you Laura. But not for long.

Your giant black cat, Carmilla


End file.
